This invention relates to a hand-writing type recording device for use in connection with a camera for photographically recording an information or informations on the film within a camera and more particularly, to a novel and improved handwriting type recording device in which an information written on the writing sheet in the device is photographically recorded on the film within the camera in a precise and reduced size through the optical mechanism in the device.
The inventor has previously proposed a hand-writing type recording device in which when an information is hand-written on the colorless transparent writing sheet by the writing rod, the thus written information develops on the writing sheet in visible manner with the aid of the writing pressure applied on the writing sheet and the underlying colored tacky information developing sheet and at the same time, the writing pressure energizes the lamp positioned adjacent to and in opposition to the photoconductive means which transmits light rays emitted from the energized lamp to the film within a camera to photographically record the written information on the film in reduced size through two extensible arms disposed one upon another in vertically spaced relationship and each comprising a plurality of lazy tongs.
However, in the above-proposed hand-writing type recording device, the two extensible arms are arranged in vertically spaced relationship within the casing as means for reducing the size of the information being written on the writing sheet when the information is photographically recorded on the film and the holed diaphragm is positioned between the upper and lower extension arms which diaphragm transmits the writing pressure applied on the writing sheet to the switch mechanism which in turn energizes the lamp and power source positioned adjacent to the photoconductive means whereby the written information is photographically recorded on the film with the aid of light rays emitted from the energized lamp. And the photoconductive means is formed of a photoconductive fiber or a bundle of photoconductive fibers and positioned longitudinally and transversely of the casing between the lamp and photographing mechanism and between the photographing mechanism and display lamp. The arrangement of the dual information reduction mechanism and the positioning of the photoconductive means referred to above makes the construction of the recording device complicated and increases the size of the device. Thus, the application of the above-proposed hand-writing type device is inevitably limited to a narrow range and error easily occurs in related motion of the movable parts which results in an unclear and/or distorted photographic recording of the information. Furthermore, the above-proposed hand-writing type recording device suffers from the disadvantages that the device requires a relatively large number of assembling steps and that the production cost of the device is relatively high.